Darksiders II
|platforms = PC, Xbox360, PS3, Wii U According to Jay Fitzloff as seen on this video. |media = }} Note: Please do not add speculation to Darksiders 2 articles. This wiki only accepts facts. Any speculation will be deleted! is an upcoming video game by Vigil games and published by THQ, and is a sequel to Darksiders. Plot THQ has confirmed that Darksiders 2's story will take place in the same time period as the first game, only this time players will take control of the Horseman Death, instead of his brother War. The game will reportedly take place across an entirely new ensemble of maps, confirmed to be double in cumulative size to that of its predecessor. The game will also feature the remaining two horsemen (Fury and Strife) in some capacity. The game will take Death across multiple dungeons and city hubs. City hubs feature NPCs who can give out side quests etc. In the July 2011 issue of Game Informer, the cover feature details that one city hub will connect to a number of dungeons and that one city area will feature more dungeons than the whole of Darksiders I. Loot will also be included, dropping from encounters as rewards ranging from 12 different armor piece categories, which can have different enchantments and may power up Death's Wrath Powers.Also it has been confirmed that there will be an Angel area and a Demon area in the game both areas will have NPCs and merchants. Darksiders 2 starts at nearly the same time as the start of the first Darksiders. After War is convicted and sent back to Earth by the Charred Council, they inform the other three Horseman of his fate. The Horseman Death, knowing that his brother War is the most honorable and incorruptible of the four, and would never have started the Apocalypse early, flies into a rage. Believing his brother is victim of a conspiracy, Death defies the Council's orders and sets out on a personal mission to find proof of his brother's innocence. Death travels to the Nether Realms, a place between Heaven and Hell, to call in favors from powerful beings that rule the realm. Death thinks the only way he can prove his brothers innocence is to resurrect the human race. Development THQ creative director Luis Gigliotti revealed in an interview with GameAxis that Darksiders will be a franchise and that THQ is contemplating a sequel. The sequel may include a multiplayer component, as the other three horsemen will join War in the sequel or someone entirely new. Joystick has stated that a Darksiders sequel was planned for the fiscal year of 2012. An article on the Official Xbox Magazine website confirms that Darksiders II was expected to be released in 2012. It was announced at E3 2011 that Darksiders II would be a launch title for the upcoming Wii U. At the San Diego Comic Con, it was revealed that Michael Wincott of The Crow (film) fame will be providing the voice of Death. Also it was confirmed at Comic Con that Darksiders 2 will be released in June 2012, however at this point it seem not be up to date. The official site points the release date at 31st of December, 2012. It was recently confirmed that Darksiders 2 will not have a multiplayer because of technical problems and they had not developed each horseman's individuality. The game is confirmed to be part of planned Darksiders Series sequels. External links * Official site. * Official Youtube channel. Screenshots DSII - KeyArt DeathOTS (FINAL).jpg DarksidersII MSFT TorturedGate.jpg DarksidersII MSFT MakerElder.jpg DarksidersII MSFT Door.jpg DarksidersII MSFT Despair.jpg DarksidersII MSFT Death.jpg Vigil Games logo.png Video gallery Video:Darksiders II: Death Eternal - Official Video:Death Rises - Darksiders II Behind the Mask (PC, PS3, Wii U, Xbox 360) Video:Darksiders II Behind the Mask: Death Rises - Official Video:Darksiders II Death Lives Teaser Trailer - Official Video:Darksiders II Announce Trailer Extended Edition - Official References Category:Darksiders 2 Category:Darksiders Series